Once Upon a Lack of Ramen
by ShokoraYasha
Summary: One day, Miroku eats all the Ramen and he is sent w/ Sango to find more food. Chappy 5 is up! Yay! Everyone is saved! Or are they? M/S & I/K
1. What? You ate it ALL?

Once Upon a Lack of Ramen  
  
A/N: Unfortunately, I do not own Inu-Yasha...Sad as it seems...If I did...*grins evilly and imagines all her magical misadventures with her dog-eared boy* Le sigh! Too bad Ms.Takahashi owns all the rights and such...*sighs and clutches her Strawberry Pocky*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One particularly beautiful summer day in Sengoku Jidai, one particularly pensive (and kawaii o.o;;) hanyou by the name of Inu-Yasha laid lazily on a high branch of a tree, an arm cushioning his head and his other three extremities hanging limply off the branch. His eyes were closed, but his mind wandered busily, mainly focusing on one girl...  
  
"Inu-Yasha!! There you are!" Kagome called up to the half-conscious half-demon. "Snap out of it and come down here!"  
  
Inu-Yasha opened one of his eyes and peered down at the somewhat scolding schoolgirl. "Why should I?" he barked down at her nonchalantly.  
  
She was definitely getting a little frustrated. "We have to get going!" Why must he be so stubborn?! she thought.  
  
"I'll come down when I feel like it!" He sat up and looked down at her. She had 2 pairs of chopsticks in her hand. Inu-Yasha heard his ever-hungry stomach growl.   
  
In a sing-songy voice, Kagome called up in reply, "The ramen's read--Hey!" Before she could finish her sentence, Inu-Yasha seized her hand, and the chopsticks, and raced toward the campsite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*SLAP* "Grrr...Stupid hentai!" Sango snarled at the freshly walloped houshi who was grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Geez, Sango, I was just commenting on how D-lightful your upper torso was looking today!" Kagome had recently, for reasons unknown, enlightened Miroku on the wonders of cup sizes...not exactly the smartest idea on her part.   
  
"Hmph!" She turned away from him, but blushed slightly from the "compliment" she had received.   
  
Shippou looked thoroughly and utterly confused. "Hey, Miroku," he said slowly, trying to evaluate the comment, "Do you think my upper torso looks delightful too?"   
  
Miroku facefaulted and Sango grinned. "Yeah, houshi, have you been paying any attention to Shippou's "upper torso"?"  
  
"Uh...I...er..." Miroku stammered. Luckily, Inu-Yasha, along with an exhausted Kagome, arrived before the tension got too thick.   
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes darted around the campsite. "Where is it?" His voice sounded slightly desperate.   
  
"Ehhh...where's what?" Sango inquired, mildly confused by his behavior.  
  
"The Ramen!! Where's my Ramen!? I'm starved!" The hanyou's stomach growled again.  
  
"Ohhh! So that's why Kagome made so much! I thought she was being nice and made enough for me to have seconds....and thirds...and fourths.." Miroku trailed off, sensing that he had made some fatal error.  
  
"AHHHH!!? What?!!?" Inu-Yasha was practically on the verge of tears from hunger. "But I'm so hungry!!!!"  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Hey! Don't forget about me! I'm hungry too, ya know!" Not usually one to complain, she felt she had to voice to the bunch how utterly under appreciated she felt. Afterall, she HAD brought and made the damn Ramen herself. She rummaged through her backpack, but to no avail. She was due for a trip back home anyway. But until then, she and Inu-Yasha would have to rough it. She looked up in dismay.  
  
"Sorry, Inu-Yasha," Kagome said apologetically, "I've run out of food. I guess we'll have to go find a village or something..."  
  
Now it was Inu-Yasha's turn to facefault. Kagome sighed and felt horrible for the poor famished canine hybrid. Sango sympathized as well.  
  
Inu-Yasha got up and dusted himself off, an evil grin snaking its way across his face. Smiling madly, he made his way over to Miroku. "Oh houshi-sama..."  
  
Miroku looked blatantly terrified. "Uh...I-Inu-yasha...Can I help you with *gulp* something?" He began to sweat profusely.  
  
Inu-Yasha laughed and threw an arm over the frightened monk's shoulders. "Don't worry, Miroku, we're friends, right? I wouldn't do anything to hurt you...Intentionally anyway..."   
  
Miroku laughed nervously. "Eh..heh heh..." Suddenly, Inu-Yasha shoved a bag in Miroku's hands and began to push the monk, and a surprised Sango away from the camp. "You two have fun collecting food! Put any food you find into that bag and bring it back here so's me and Kagome can eat."  
  
The stunned youkai exterminator was indignant. "Hey!!!! Why do I have to go!?!" Miroku started making eyes at her, and soon found himself getting friendly with the ground.   
  
Inu-Yasha said as-a-matter-of-factly, "Well, you didn't do anything to stop him, did you?" Sango was at a loss for an answer and begn searching for any reason possible.   
"Well, I...uh....um...Er....ARGH! I suppose you're right..." She lowered her gaze to the ground and shuddered at the thought of how many times she'd be violated by the hentai whom she'd be accompanying.   
  
"Oh, Shippou, you go too," Kagome added, "Wouldn't want Miroku to come back with freshly-amputated hands, now would we?" Sango looked thankfully at Kagome and breathed a sigh of relief. At least he would behave himself a little bit this way.  
  
"I wouldn't mind it..." Inu-Yasha grumbled under his breath. Shippou nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Why make the little kid suffer?" With that he hopped onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder, who throw him to the monk. "Hey!"  
  
"Well...you guys had better go, so...BYE!" With that, Inu-Yasha shoved the three off to start their food expedition.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty minutes after the three had left, Kagome and Inu-Yasha were deeply engrossed in a conversation on the importance of toilets in Kagome's time. Inu-Yasha stood firm in his decision that toilets were useless things that took up space. Kagome thought he was repulsive.  
  
"Hmph! Whatever!" Inu-Yasha, stubborn as he was, crossed his arms and turned away.   
  
They were quiet for quite some time afterwards, so Kagome decided to break the silence. "Hey...Inu-Yasha..?" The hanyou's ears perked up, but he didn't turn around.   
  
"Hm?" He answered briefly. "Uh..Thanks for being concerned about me not getting to eat...It was really sweet," Kagome said, smiling benignly. Inu-Yasha smiled a little, but kept his back turned and his emotional wall up.   
  
"Eh...Don't get so excited, woman. I was only concerned 'cuz I ain't gonna have you complaining to me about how much your stomach hurts!"   
  
"Grr....No need to be so rude! You shouldn't be talking anyway!" Kagome turned her back to him and sighed inwardly. Just when I think he's changed... she thought somewhat sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango leaned against a tree with Shippou on her one shoulder and Kirara on the other. Miroku was sitting on the ground near her feet. He had a shiny piece of glass in his hand--a mirror, Kagome called it-- and was trying to sneak a peek under Sango's kimono when...  
  
*WHACK* "Hentai! We're supposed to be looking for food!" She sweatdropped and sighed. "If we could find any..."  
  
Shippou whined and wailed, "I'm TIRED! Can't we go back? I'm soooooo tired!" Sango shot a death look at the kitsune. She didn't know which was worse.   
  
"Hush, Shippou! You haven't even been walking! You hitched a ride on my shoulder as soon as we set off! And we can't turn back empty-handed! It would be rude!"  
  
"Yeah," Miroku chimed in, rubbing the 300th lump on his head, "And I don't want to die today...at Inu-Yasha's hand, no less." He looked up at the quickly darkening sky. Strangely, it was only slightly passed noon, so it shouldn't have gotten dark for another hour or so. "Great...the weather looks foreboding. We might have to take refuge somewhere...The sky looks quite ominous.." For once, the monk took a serious tone of voice.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
All right! That's the end of the first chapter! Please please please wiff a cherry on top tell meh whatcha think, and give me any ideas if ya have any! I'm kinda leaning toward a humor/romance kinda feel. Whadda ya think? PLEASE R&R! 


	2. Chilvalrous Monk Miroku

A/N: Okay, okay....Once again, I must admit that I DON'T own Inu-Yasha...Why do you make me suffer? Why are you laughing at my pain?! *sniff* If only I could find a plushy of him...then I'd sorta own him...*grins evilly*  
  
Oh, and by the way, to signify thought, I'll now use these: ' '   
since the italics don't work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango looked to the monk. "Houshi...what do you mean? What kind of bad weather?" The youkai exterminator bit her bottom lip in apprehension. Miroku got up and inched closer to her.  
  
"Oh Sango," he embraced her and dipped her, her nose within a centimeter of his own, "If you're scared, you can always lean on me..." He raised his eyebrows in implication.  
  
Sango blushed for a minute, sweatdropped, and finally shook herself of the monk's grip. She back-handed him and said harshly, "No thanks for the offer, I can hold my own pretty well!" She dusted her hands off at the matter and headed deeper into the forest with Shippou.  
  
"Hey!!! Wait up!!!" Miroku hopped up and ran after the two. 'I was only being concerned! Why does everybody always think I'm only out the get myself a little...Oh yeah, that's right...heh!' the monk thought to himself as he caught up to the group, who, once more, set off on their quest for civilization.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome found themselves bored beyond belief. Kagome began to fray the edges of the blanket they were sitting on, and Inu-Yasha found something fascinating in his toes. Suddenly, a large clap of thunder roared, and the sky flashed with anger. Kagome squealed, frightened, and jumped to Inu-Yasha for protection. She clutched his kimono tightly and buried her head in his chest.   
  
Inu-Yasha blushed. "Kagome..." he said softly, but then snapped back to his normal state, "GAH! It's only thunder, wench! Ain't nothin' to worry about. Phhh...you humans..."  
  
Kagome looked up, slightly hurt, but she then realized that he wasn't making any effort to remove her. She still felt she had to defend her race. "Well, I'm SORRY if I get scared a little bit more easily than you do! I'm not made of stone, ya know! I mean---EEP!" Another roar of thunder caused her to jump closer to Inu-Yasha, who put an arm protectively around her.  
  
"Um...I can protect you...if you want me to, that is..." Inu-Yasha tried not to make   
eye-contact with her, for fear of a blow to his pride.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Inu-Yasha, I would like that." She rested her head against his chest, for easier access to her place of refuge, should anymore thunder hit. Inu-Yasha tried to remain as if he didn't care. "Feh..." With that, the thunder roared once again, Kagome buried her head, and Inu-Yasha comfortingly stroked her hair.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I think I see some roofs over that hill!" Shippou was standing tip-toed on Sango's shoulder. He had his hands shading his eyes, salute-style, and nearly fell off of his stake-out point.  
  
"Are you sure Shippou?" Miroku was slightly saddened that their journey was coming to an end, but perked up as soon as he realized they'd have the whole journey back, and would most likely have to camp out somewhere. ' Just me and Sango...Sleeping under the sta--' The houshi's thoughts were interrupted by a drop of rain hitting his head.   
  
"Uh-oh..." Sango cupped her hand and caught a rain drop. "Looks like we're in for a little rain, boys." Kirara whimpered and tried to hide behind Sango's hair. Being a fire cat in the rain wasn't the best thing. Luckily, she was in her tiny form.   
  
"I think we'll have to find a cave or somethin--" The youkai exterminator stopped midsentence when she noticed that Miroku had chivalrously taken off his purple outer robe(type-like-thing) and was holding it over her head to shield her from the rain. He smiled at her and said, "Wouldn't want you catching a cold." He wrapped it around her and patted her shoulder reassuringly. She blushed, mildly flattered, and said, "Mhmm...Uhh...We'd better get to that cave!" She quickened her pace and reached a nearby cave, making sure her face could not be seen, lest her feelings be revealed.  
  
Miroku frowned and noticed the wet kitsune youkai had fallen from his perch and was now in a puddle on the ground. "H-Hey!! That wasn't very nice! NYEHH!" Shippou stuck his tongue out at Sango's back. The monk scooped the disgruntled fox kit up, but not before cuffing him lightly for his actions.   
  
In the cave, Sango sat down on a large, dry rock and sighed. 'ARGH! Why does that stupid hentai to go and turn all gushy on me! GAH!!! I'm blushing!' she thought to herself, reddening.   
  
"Ahhh....what a treat for me....a lovely young morsel you are!" A dark, menacing voice spoke up behind her. Sango gasped and turned around. She let out a long horrified scream and was pulled suddenly into the depth of the cave by a horrid creature.  
  
Miroku's ears caught the shriek. "Sango! She's in trouble! Let's go!" He grabbed onto Shippou and Kirara, who had also been left behind, and darted toward the cave. "SANGO! I'M COMING!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere, Inu-Yasha's ears perked up from under the blanket he and Kagome had hidden under. "Did ya hear that?" He looked to Kagome worriedly.  
  
Kagome shook her head and clung to his kimono as the thunder clapped once more. "I...hope the others are okay..." She had genuine concern in her voice.  
  
Inu-Yasha pet her hair once more. "Me too..." He looked out into the distance, and couldn't help but feel like something had gone terribly awry...  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Okey Smokey! Tell me whatcha think!!!! R&R! Por favor? If you like it, I'll consider making it more than 3 chapters, but otherwise I'll stop it at the next one. This one is much longer than the other, and I put much more feeling into this one. I REALLY hope you like it!!!!! ^.^;;; 


	3. A Seductive Obstacle

A/N: Time for chappy 3!!! Oh, yes yes, I don't own Inu-Yasha, but he sure owns me...Did that make sense? Of course it didn't! Bwahahaha---*Cough hack wheeze*--ha... O.o;; Oh yes, and by the way, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! All...two of you! Heh... I'm such a loser... *falls over*  
  
Oi, Kaylana! Thankies for the formatting tip! u.u;;; The stupid .txt format doesn't make any tabs or anything, so I suppose I'll have to fix it and repost! ^_____^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku's heartbeat quickened and his mind raced, as he made his way to the cave in the pouring rain. When he finally reached it, he stood, panting in a readied stance, looking back and forth. "Where is she?!"  
  
Shippou's eyes were wide with horror. "Gosh, Miroku! I almost fell off! Are you trying ta kill me or somethin'?!"  
  
The monk looked to the kitsune youkai and glared briefly. Afterall, Sango was in danger, for God's sake!!! He scanned the cave from stalactite to stalagmite, from wall to wall. He became more desperate and called out, "Sango!! SANGO!!?"  
  
Suddenly, he saw something creep out into the light from the depths of the cave. It was a youkai! Not that Miroku could tell, of course. It was in the form of a beautiful woman. She had long, flowing raven hair and piercing green eyes. Her skin was fair and complemented her dark hair. She was clad in traditional attire of Sengoku Jidai which exposed her curvy figure.   
  
The youkai temptress batted her eyelashes seductively. "Why...Hello.."   
  
Miroku stammered, "Uh..buh...buh...buh...hi. Heh." He had a dopey grin on his face and virtually all memory of Sango was erased for the time being.  
  
She giggled. "Oh, you silly boy! Why are you standing there at the mouth of the cave? Why don't you join me in the hot spring in the back? It's so lovely and warm..." With that, she slinked temptingly deeper into the cave. Miroku, tongue hanging out and eyes bulging out of his head, followed her, leaving a confused Shippou behind with Kirara.   
  
"Oi! What's wrong with you, Miroku? Did you eat Kagome's cooking again? WAIT UP!" Shippou called to the half-conscious houshi. As the two disappeared further into the cave, Shippou hopped up and ran to them, only to crash into an invisible barrier which kept everything in and let NOTHING out.  
  
"Oh no, Kirara! Sango and Miroku are in danger!" The kitsune bucked up. "C'mon, let's go! We've go to find Inu-Yasha and Kagome!" With that, the fire kitten and the young youkai set off to find the hanyou and the schoolgirl who might've been of aide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was leaning her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder and sighed heavily. "Um...Inu-Yasha?"  
  
The hanyou looked over to her. "Yeah? Somethin' wrong?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I was just thinking..."  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. He looked hopeful. "Yeah? What?"  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes. "Well..Don't you think it would have been more productive if WE looked for food as well?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears drooped. "Yeah, I guess...." He looked somewhat disappointed. 'I've got to be kidding myself if I thought...argh!'  
  
She continued, "Yeah, I mean, we're really hungry, and we have to wait for them to get food, probably even all night, and then they have to make the journey back, and.."  
  
Inu-Yasha cut her off, "All right!!! I get it! Maybe it wasn't the best idea, okay?! I just thought..."  
  
Just then, Shippou, riding Kirara, bounded over to the two. "Inu-Yasha! Ka-goooo-me!!!!" The two stood up and greeted the kitsune with an abrupt, "Shippou!"  
  
Shippou dismounted Kirara and said, "We have to hurry! Miroku...Sango...They're in trouble!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed. "What happened?"  
  
"There was this youkai temptress...I could smell her...It was so strong. I can't believe he didn't know! Anyway... Well, Sango screamed earlier and Miroku and me and Kirara went to the cave and there was the youkai, making eyes at Miroku. Then Miroku, he got all gushy like he ate a bug'r somethin'! Then they went into the cave to go in the hot spring--I dunno why they wanted to go in there anyway...those thingies BURN! Anyways...when Kirara and me ran to follow them, there was a barrier blocking it! SO! I decided to come get you and Kagome to come help me because you guys are good at that stuff and stuff!" He ended his run-on explanation with a pant. Kagome had nearly fallen asleep and Inu-Yasha looked peeved(teehee...peeved xD).  
  
Inu-Yasha smirked. "Pah. Leave it to that lecherous monk to go pull a thing like this...Hmph..I guess we'll have to go save 'em won't we?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Hmm. And I think I sense a jewel shard coming from that way, too!" As she finished, Inu-Yasha stooped down, and Kagome climbed onto his back, and Shippou climbed onto Kirara's, and they setoff.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked up at Kagome, bounding over in the direction in which she pointed. "Hmph. I hope that baka hentai is all right.."  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Okies! I hope you liked that chappy! It's my best so far, I think. Not too long, though o.o;; I hope you guys review s'more! ^______^;;; Love yas!!! 


	4. Rescue Me!

A/N: I don't Inu-Yasha, but why must you make me suffer by admitting it? Why?! Do you enjoy my pain?! *cries and runs away* ;.; I'm pathetic... ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mmmmm..." Sango whimpered in pain. She was chained to the wall of the cave, in a dark, dank area where nobody could find her. Her body tremored with a combination of cold, fear, and weakness. The manacles around her wrists and ankles were tight and rusted. They were covered in blood. Her blood. She had struggled so much, but to no avail. The chains seemed to be sucking up her blood! But why? 'W-won't somebody please save me?' she thought shakily. She looked to her shoulders and noticed that, still draped around her, was Miroku's robe. 'Miroku...' She fell weak once more.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Miroku's mouth hung wide open, tongue hanging out lustfully. The temptress smiled at him as she led him to his impending doom. The youkai made it so thatthe luxury of a palace replaced the looks of the dark cave. When they finally reached their destination, she "collapsed" into his arms.   
  
"Oh...houshi-sama...I've been searching far and wide for someone WORTHY enough to have me bear their child. You are that man..." She looked up to him with seductive eyes.   
  
"I...I....uhhhh." For someone who talked about it alot, Miroku certainly wasn't expecting this. He looked around. 'Wow. This is PERFECT!' The succubus led him to a gold encrusted chair and allowed him to sink down into it. She climbed onto his lap and brandished some grapes from behind her back and waved them in front of his face. 'I've got everything I want,' he thought to himself. 'Then why aren't I happier?'  
  
The demon frowned inwardly. He wasn't allowing his soul to be completely open. SOMETHING was stopping him to be totally vulnerable. His mind was on something else. 'Ahhh yess....This GIRL!' She instantly changed in the form of...Sango. [surprise surprise, right? ^.^;;]  
  
"S-Sango? Where'd you..." The would-be Sango placed her finger over the monk's lips. She looked into his eyes and said blatantly, "I want to bear your child."  
  
"Eh?! Say again?" Miroku was utterly stunned. This couldn't be the Sango he knew .It couldn't be the Sango he...loved. [ Oooo...waffy!] To test this, he snuck his hand over to "Sango's" rear and groped away. The much anticipated whack courtesy of the Hiraikotsu didn't arrive. He now knew what was going on. His other hand snuck to his staff. "Think again, DEMON!" With that, he shoved the youkai off of him with a thrust of his weapon.  
  
As soon as she fell to the ground, the whole palace illusion vanished, as did the image of Sango. She reverted to the ugly creature she really was. Miroku was fuming. He held his air-rip threateningly. "Where is she!? If you don't tell me, I'll suck you up in my hell hole, without so much as a second thought!" The demon looked terrified.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I can see it! There's the cave! It's a short distance ahead!" Kagome said from her spot upon the hanyou's back. Her hand was outstretched and her finger was pointing to their destination, although this really did aid Inu-Yasha anyhow. The half-demon sped up as they neared the cave. Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground, as did Shippou and Kirara.   
Kagome stood there among the grounded youkai.  
  
  
"Ahem! Can somebody PLEASE explain this to me?" the 15-year-old said, hands on her hips.   
  
Inu-Yasha, being the strongest out of the three, slowly pulled himself up and stood beside her, swaying a bit from weakness. "The...evil aura of this place is so strong...and it's growing stronger...Ugh..." He finished, and finally fell to the ground in pain.   
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome knelt by him. "W-what should I do?" Inu-Yasha looked up at her. "Don't...go in there, Kagome. It's...too dangerous and...I can't protect you!"   
  
'Um....' Kagome thought to herself. 'What does he mean by that...WAIT! I can't be thinking of this right now! I've got to help everyone!' With that final thought, she disregarded Inu-Yasha's bit of advice and headed to the cave, bow in hand.  
  
The hanyou lifted his head as she ran. "Stupid girl....Good luck," he practically whispered.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where is she!? If you don't tell me, I'll suck you up in my hell hole, without so much as a second thought!" Sango lifted her head. She could faintly hear a voice, a comforting voice. "Mi-Miroku?!" she said, barely above a whisper. 'It is...It's him!' she thought. With all the strength she could muster, she started making a racket, banging her chains against the wall and screaming, "I'm in here, houshi-sama! Help me! I'M HERE!!!"   
  
'Sango...' he thought. He started franticly feeling the walls for an opening or SOMETHING that would lead him to her. "KEEP TALKING, SANGO!!! Your voice will lead me!" He followed the sounds and finally can to an oddly shaped rock, which turned out to be a door. He burst through it, while the youkai still lay stunned on the floor.   
  
The exterminator stopped and practically collapsed in a mixture of exhaustion, blood loss, and relief. "Mi...ro...ku," Sango said tiredly, a weak smile on her face. She whimpered in pain.  
  
"Sango! Oh...Sango..." He walked hastily over to the girl who hung upon the wall. He placed some spell scrolls on the cursed, blood-sucking manacles, causing them to open up, in turn allowing Sango to fall into his arms. She laid somewhat limply there, but she was still conscious and aware. He held her there for a moment and stroked her hair comfortingly.   
  
"Ahhh...Isn't thissss sssweet?" a voice hissed from behind them. Miroku set Sango down gently, out of the way of danger. It was the former seductress. She was now a horrid serpent-like creature with glowing red eyes. She slithered over to the manacles and swallowed them. SWALLOWED them. "Ahhhh...the blood of humansss makesssss me much ssstronger!" She spat, as the muscles on her scaly body rippled. Her long fangs dripped with thick venom as she stared hungrily at the youkai exterminator. "Essspecially the blood of a maiden...A ssstrong one, at that!"   
  
"ARGH! You leave her alone!" With that, he swiped his staff at the serpent's face, causing her to fly back.   
  
"Hmm...He sssaid you'd be much easssier to defeat. You're a fiessssty one. But with thisss ssshard, you'll be finisssshed!!" She whipped her tail at the monk, and he flew against the wall, cornered. The snake wrapped him up in a death grip. She bared her fangs, ready to strike.   
  
"R...run, Sango!" he managed to mutter. Sango clambered up, still weakened by blood loss. "I can't leave you here, Miroku! Damn you...Naraku!" She had figured out that a certain babboon-suited villain could be the only one behind this. She looked around for her boomerang bone. It was nowhere to be found. They were doomed, but at least they'd die together. She decided it was time to let him know. "Miroku, I..-"   
  
"I don't THINK so, demon," Kagome shouted, as she released an arrow upon the youkai.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ooo! Cliffiness! ^_^;;; Well, hope you liked that chappy! I'll only update if I get reviews, so...review! teehee...I'm evil! BTW! That's you guys for your reviews!! 


	5. I'm Saved?

A/N: I don't own Inu-Yasha, but I lub him! So you can't hab him! NYEEEH! *sticks tongue out* Okay...I'm done! *slides down to the bottom of the page* WEEE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~RECAP!!~*~  
  
"R...run, Sango!" he managed to mutter. Sango clambered up, still weakened by blood loss. "I can't leave you here, Miroku! Damn you...Naraku!" She had figured out that a certain babboon-suited villain could be the only one behind this. She looked around for her boomerang bone. It was nowhere to be found. They were doomed, but at least they'd die together. She decided it was time to let him know. "Miroku, I..-"   
  
"I don't THINK so, demon," Kagome shouted, as she released an arrow upon the youkai.  
  
~*~END OF RECAP!~*~  
  
The arrow soared steadily through the air until it planted itself in the demon. Much to Kagome's dismay, she had missed her target. The arrow was in the tail of the demon. It roared in pain, the loud sound ricocheting off the walls of the cave. Luckily, it had let go of Miroku, who fell to the ground limply, and aimed its focus on the schoolgirl. 'Phew!' Kagome thought, 'He's safe now. But what about me?!' The serpent was making a beeline for Kagome. "You'll pay, girl! You'll pay!!!" it hissed maliciously. Kagome let out a loud scream as it wrapped its wounded tail around her.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Outside of cave, the evil aura was beginning to lift. Inu-Yasha's ears perked up at the sound of an all too familiar scream. "Kagome...." He pulled himself off the ground and ran toward the entrance of the cave. "I'm COMING!"  
  
As soon as he had reached the mouth of the cave, he was thrown back. "Damn! A barrier?!" He looked at it hard, determined. 'Kagome's in trouble,' he thought, ' I can't let a mere barrier stop me!' With that final thought, he whipped out the Tetsusaiga. It transformed into its larger, more useful form. The angry hanyou swiped the sword at the barrier and it opened. He stepped in and sheathed the fang. The dog demon began running at top speed.   
  
He reached the back room where his companions were being held captive. He slid to a halt, dust billowing up around him creating a somewhat heroic air[A/N: SWOONAGE!], and, once more, pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Sango...Get Miroku OUT of here! The barrier is ripped!" Inu-Yasha returned his gaze to his foe. Kagome had gone limp and unconscious.  
  
Sango nodded and, with all the strength she could muster, carried the houshi out of the cave and into safety. Inside, her two friends were still in danger, but she had to stay with Miroku. She cradled his head in her lap, kneeling on the ground, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Please," she practically whispered, "please be okay...."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Back in the cave, the youkai had fixated her eyes on the hybrid. "What do you want, half breed....?"   
  
His eyes narrowed. "How dare you..." he muttered under his breath," How dare you lay a SCALE on MY Kagome?!" With that, he lifted the sword over his head, and yelled, "TEEEEETSUSAIGA!!!" He brought the heirloom, wrathfully, down upon the head of his foe who, in seconds flat, yelled out in anguish as she loosened her grip on the young miko and fell into two pieces onto the floor of the cave. Kagome fell as well, along with the jewel shard, one made a tinkling noise against the stoney floor, as the other made a KLUNK! He put the sword away and ran to the schoolgirl.  
  
"Kagome...." He knelt beside her. She stirred. "I..Inu? Yasha...?" She asked quietly. He laughed a little, relieved that she was okay. Afterall, she had just had the life squeezed out of her. "You stupid girl...You stupid, stupid girl," he crooned, rocking her back and forth. He mopped the sweat off her brow with his gi [A/N: izzat what it's called?] sleeve, and thought to himself, 'Wow...She must've put up quite a fight..She looks so serene, so...so...beautiful...I wonder...' With that on his mind, he lowered his head until it was within a centimeter of her face. His lips were slightly parted, and were getting closer to hers when...  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and found herself staring straight into two amber orbs. She blinked a couple of times, and then blushed. Without making an effort to move, she asked, "Um....what're you doing?"   
  
The dog demon leaped about a foot away and crossed his arms. "Nothing...I-I was just giving you one of those... See-Pee-Are thingies! Don't get too excited!"  
  
Kagome smirked. "Sure you were. And who said I was getting exciting?! OSUWARI!" She stormed off, looking for an exit. 'Did he really say I was HIS Kagome? Or was I just delusional?' she thought to herself, blushing.   
  
Far behind, Inu-Yasha was peeling himself off the floor. "ARGH! Oi! Wait up, girl!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sango was still outside, still looking down at the injured monk. "Oh, Miroku. You can't die on me! It's all my fault...if only I hadn't..." She threw the houshi into a warm embrace and sobbed. A tear cascaded down her face and fell softly in the grass. "You..you can't die without knowing I--"  
  
She was cut off by a hand that touched her face and wiped away her tears. Miroku opened his eyes. "Without knowing that you what, Sango?" he said weakly. A gentle smile graced his face as he looked up at her.   
  
The youkai huntress found herself somewhat speechless. "That I..I...I..think you're nothing but a stupid hentai!" She quickly removed his head from her lap and walked away hurriedly.  
  
The monk looked thoroughly confused and sat up, calling out to her, "What did I do this time, Sango?!" He raised himself quickly off the ground to run after her, but realized he was a bit too weak when he fell to the ground.   
  
Soon after, Shippou sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning. "*YAWWWWN* That was a good nap, eh, Kirara? Hey look! It's Miroku! OI, MIROKU!" The little kitsune ran over to the monk and gave him a flying hug [A/N: This is where you jump into the air and   
end up hugging someone!]. "HOUSHI-SAMA! I'm sooooo glad you're okay, cuz me and Kirara, we thought you were gonna be dead, and Sango too where is Sango by the way, cuz we thought you guys were dead, so we got Kagome and Inu-Yasha, who was really mad when I came, I dunno why, but he was where are they anyway cuz when we got here there was an evil aura and then we took a nap and then I woke up and you were here looking all confused so I was like, "Hey Kirara look, it's Miroku" and then I came over here and gave you a hug and then I started tell you about----"  
  
The monk silenced him by cutting off his run-on sentence. "Uh...I get the point, little one." He chuckled to himself, and then realized Sango's absence. He started to get up when an angry schoolgirl and a pissed hanyou emerged from the mouth of the cave. Unfortunately for Miroku, he happened to be sitting there, and thus, was trampled.   
  
Shippou looked to the crushed monk and said, "You know, it's not smart to be sitting in someone's way, especially where people are walking." The houshi replied through gritted teeth, "Thanks for the tip, Shippou."  
  
It seemed that Inu-Yasha and Kagome were arguing over something. "You can be so stubborn sometimes, you know that, Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome reprimanded.   
  
Inu-Yasha glared at the girl and replied, "I TOLD you, I wasn't doing anything! You really looked like you needed one of those XYZ thingies!"   
  
  
Kagome turned to look at him. "Yeah right! And it's CPR! And another thing-," She looked quickly to the ground where Miroku was, "Oh, hi, Miroku...MIROKU! Are you all right?!" She knelt by him.  
  
The monk attempted to sit up. "No need to worry about me, Lady Kagome. I'm just temporarily incapacitated." He fell back to the ground in pain.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Later, Kagome and Sango were soaking in a nearby hot spring, cleaning the blood off of their clothes and themselves.   
  
The youkai exterminator ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "That was quite an experience," she mused, sinking back into the water.   
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah...And to think it all started because we ran out of Ramen," she dipped her shirt in and out of the water, "So, basically, it's all Miroku's fault, wouldn't you say?" She looked at her through the corner of her eye.   
  
Sango's voice became a little defensive. "Well...I don't know about that...It's not like he MEANT to eat it all...It's an honest mistake. Could've happened to anyone," she said finally, rubbing the soap gently over her wounds to clean them. She winced.  
  
A large grin spread across the miko's face. "You like him, don't you?" she said teasingly. Sango's eyes widened. Kagome wagged a finger at her. "Don't you try and deny it! I heard you back there. 'OH, Miroku! I LOOOOOVE you!' You were all over him!" The fifteen year old giggled.  
  
The exterminator was indignant. "I..I never said such a thing!" Her cheeks adopted a shade of pink. Her hand went up to her face, feeling the heat emanating off of it. "All right...well...maybe a little," she said, trying to surpress a girlish grin, "But what about you and dog boy?"  
  
The both burst into girlish giggles as they wrapped themselves up in towels. They sauntered over toward a low hanging branch, where they hung up their clothes to dry. Kagome looked to Sango as they draped their outfit over the branch and said, "I think I should be heading back to my time. You know, to restock? And I'm sure my mom and Grandpa, and even Sota are worried about me."  
  
A menacing voice came from behind them. "Oh, you won't be going back quite yet, ladies." With that final thought, the owner of the voice grabbed the two friends, who shrieked in horror as they were taken away.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Back at the campsite, Inu-Yasha's ears perked up. He shook Miroku to wake him up. "Wake up, stupid lecher! The girls are in trouble!"   
  
The monk used his staff to stand up. "Let's go. Kirara, look after Shippou."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sings 'Fukai Mori'* I love this song. *sees the audience of 2 people* Well hihi! didn't notice you there. Well, I finally updated, so I hope you'll read. This one is way longer than the others. Well....I think it is, anyway. It took a while to write. Spring Break ish coming up for me(TWO WHOLE WEEKS!), so expect frequent updates. And Inu-Inu is back on at 10:00 pm PST(Where I live) and 1:00 am EST. Well, R&R, onegaishimasu! Arigato!  
  
Ja, minna-san!  
ShokoraYasha(The Chocolate Demon) 


End file.
